


Avec le beurrier

by Nelja



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Classics, Crack, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mostly Dialogue, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les herbes que la chenille leur a données étaient-elles vraiment un mélange de thé ? Le Lièvre de Mars et le Chapelier se sont laissés emporter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec le beurrier

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Lewis Carroll, et désolée pour les images mentales.

"C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes fous ?" proposa le Lièvre de Mars.

"Nous avons toujours été fous." déclama le Chapelier d'une voix solennelle.

"Depuis le commencement des jours, des secondes et des tables !"

"Et ceci n'était encore jamais arrivé. Surtout dans cette position, sur la table, avec le beurrier. Ou de n'importe quelle autre façon."

"Les herbes viennent de la Chenille. Je l'ai toujours soupçonnée."

"De dormir la tête en bas avec une patte dans l'oreille ?"

"Oui, ça. Et surtout, de ne pas s'y connaître en thé."

"Ce serait une très mauvaise idée !" s'exclama le Chapelier en fronçant les sourcils.

"De dormir la tête en bas avec une patte dans l'oreille ?"

"De blâmer le thé."

"Parce que ce n'est peut-être même pas du thé ? Parce qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur ?"

"Certainement pas. Je suis le seul à être de mauvaise humeur."

"Effectivement, il n'oserait pas." confirma le Lièvre de Mars d'un ton décontracté.

"Etait-ce si déplaisant ?"

"Oh non ! Au contraire ! He, c'est toi qui le pensais !"

"Certainement pas !"

"C'est toi qui montrais ta contrariété par l'harmonieuse et significative courbe de tes sourcils !"

"C'est toi qui parlais de blâmer le thé ou autre chose !"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Encore un peu de thé de la Chenille ?"

"Volontiers. Mais cette fois, il faudra rendre la chose plus confortable. Je pense que le Loir peut faire un bon coussin."

"Quelle prévenance !"

"Vraiment, une bonne façon de faire passer le temps..." murmura le Chapelier, passant la main autour de la taille du Lièvre de Mars.

"Vraiment ? S'il passe effectivement dans le coin, il faudra l'inviter à participer..."

Trouvant une meilleure occupation à sa bouche, il ne put épiloguer sur le sujet. Le loir, lui, commença à couiner vaguement dans son sommeil.

Ceci dit, il fut vite assommé miséricordieusement avec la théière.


End file.
